Wings of Fire:The Drakartium(Book 2)
by Burn14
Summary: Blitz,Blast and Burst have returned to the Royal SandWing Palace along with their father,Drift but as it turns out,it is also the same time for a long time tradition to be carried out,a brutal tournament;the Drakartium . After a mistake is done by Burst which upsets Burn,he sets out to prove and redeem himself in the Drakartium . A story which takes place 1 year before the war .


It was a hot day in the dessert with the sun looking over it,shining it's light and radiated heat in this place more than any kingdom in Pyrrhia as a scorpion crawled out of it's hole in search of food only to be met in combat by another scorpion as stingers met and pincers tried to grab and crush their opponents for food,just a normal day in the Kingdom of Sand .

In between the Scorpion Den and the Royal SandWing Palace,lay a house built out of stone and sand that occupied four dragons who seemed to be in quite a hurry . These four dragons were Drift,Burst,Blitz and Blast with Drift as their father as they quickly packed their stuff in pouches that were slung over their necks as they packed scrolls and vials . Blast was currently took a scroll that described the venom of a dragonbite viper and stuffed in into his pouch along with scrolls about the history of Pyrrhia,he also had a scroll that his brother,Blitz 'stole' from a secret entrance in the Queen Oasis's Palace last year .

Drift had finished packing as he walked out of the house and said out loud to his sons,"Okay,I have finished packing so are you'll ready to go?",Burst came out while holding a double-tail scorpion in a container as he stuffed it into his pouch and when Drift saw this,he sighed loudly,"Burst,why are you bringing that thing along?",Burst pretended to look hurt and offended as him father called his pet a 'thing' and replied,"I can't just leave him here,the last time I left,you forgot to feed him and he nearly died out of starvation . Anyway,I decided to give him to Burn as a gift since she likes thing that are creepy more than I do,I know that she would take good care of him,if she does not kill him first and keep him in her collection which I have to convince her to",Drift decided that it was best not to argue with Burst so he just dropped the topic .

Blitz came out and saw the scorpion and looked happy and said,"Hey,I remember you . How about I try bonding with this little guy here since it has been quite a while since you had him",but the scorpion was mostly comfortable with Burst and when it saw Blitz,it snapped it's pincers angrily at him and poked the container a few times with both it's tails as if it was still trying to get him although it knew it was confined . Blitz took a step back and complained."Oh,come on . It's been a few years since he started living with us and he is still mad at me . Why is that?",Burst gave him a weird look,"Maybe he remembers that you tried to poke him with a stick multiple times and broke our first table while trying to kill him . After I caught him in my talons,he still saw you hitting my talons and tried to still get him",Blitz attitude changed as he tried to show reason,"What do you expect me to do,he crawled into our house and sat on my dry lizards while I was still eating . Do none of you find that event a little scary or surprising?",he looked at his father but he just shook his head and backed away from the scorpion when it hissed angrily at him .

Finally,Blast came out and had a few scrolls in his pouch and asked,"Why do you even make us carry this stuff around?",Drift shook his head and said,"I need to do my research which I am sure that will be quite hard as Oasis will want to catch up with me after all these years",Blast didn't want to argue much more as he closed the door to his house and looked at his brother and said with enthusiasm in his voice,"Okay. Next stop,the SandWing Palace",as he took off from the ground and tried to build momentum as he flew higher and higher with his family not far below as he started flying north towards the palace of Queen Oasis .


End file.
